Wake Up
by A Pleasant Dream
Summary: Super fluff filled one-shot for my little babies... Wendy is told to wake Dipper up, but things take a turn to the softer side.


**Author's note: This will be my last post for about a week... See you guys soon!**

* * *

"Mornin' Dip."

Dipper yawned and rubbed his eyes sleepily, and blinked a few times. His vision cleared, and he had expected to see Mabel on his bed, but he didn't, instead, he saw someone he would have loved to see, as long as he didn't have his hair in a mess, not to mention the slight drool on his pillow from a dream involving the person on his bed. Dipper rubbed his eyes.

"W-We-Wendy?" He questioned, his voice cracking.

"Yeah. Mabel said to go wake you up. She said you would _love _to see me in the morning." She glanced down and blushed. Dipper sat up in his bed and looked at his knees. "Still got feelings after we went into the bunker?" Wendy added, glancing at him.

"Of course! How could I no-" Dipper stopped as he realized what he was saying. "Um. Nooooo?" Wendy shook her head a pushed him gently over by his shoulder.

"S' alright Dork. Kinda glad..." She said, her blush getting deeper. "I may or may not have fibbed a bit about what I said back then..." Dipper's ears perked at this, and he scooted over next to his crush.

"What do you mean?"

"Well... Look. I really do like you Dipper... But... I don't think right now is a good time for us to... Go out... I mean, you'll be going home at the end of the summer... And I-" She sniffed a bit. "I don't want to... Leave you knowing that you might not come back..." Dipper nodded along, surprised she felt the same. He crept his hand over her's.

"I understand... But, let's say that... I came back next summer... Would you consider giving me a shot?" Dipper felt his heart pick up beat.

"Dude! I'd give you a shot right now! I just-" She looked back down. "Don't want to break your heart." She squeezed his hand and Dipper reached his other hand up to her face, and wiped away her tears.

"Shh. Wendy, it's okay." Dipper felt Wendy wrap her arms around him and hold him to her tightly. Dipper quickly returned the gesture, squeezing her tightly. He brushed the back of her hair with his hand. "It's okay Wendy... I'm here now." Wendy sniffled into his shoulder. It broke Dipper's heart to hear his beloved's cries.

"But... Dipper... You're my best friend, but... One day you'll -SNIFF- have to leave!" Wendy hugged him tighter, Dipper trying his best to breathe.

"Don't worry. I'm here now. I'm here now." He repeated to her. He pulled back and looked her in the eye, caressing her face. He smiled, fighting back his own tears. "I'm here now, and I'll be here tomorrow." He reassured her. Wendy nodded.

This seemed like the moment.

No,

This _was _the moment.

Wendy brought Dipper closer to her, their foreheads touching.

"Dipper... I love you so much... I don't want you to leave." She whispered to him. Dipper blushed upon hearing her say this.

"And I l-love you too... I don't ever want to leave you, okay? We gotta make the best of the time we have now." He moved towards the side of her face, and gave her a kiss on the cheek, letting himself linger on the moment before slowly pulling away. "I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too..." Wendy's face was a light shade of red. She looked at him, and Dipper once again, wiped her tears away.

"Wendy, it's okay." He murmured to her. "It's okay." He leaned in and pressed her lips with his gently. Wendy held him to her. Once they parted, they laid back on the bed, arms around each other. The pair snuggled together, and closed their eyes. Dipper breathed in Wendy's scent, becoming lost. He sighed and let sleep claim him. Wendy had yawned, and hugged her friend to her closer, and fell asleep.

* * *

"You sure they are alright Grunkle Stan?" Mabel Pines asked, wondering what had been taking her friend and brother so long to come downstairs.

"Ah, I'm sure they're fine. Be my guest to go up and check on them if it will get you to stop asking about 'em." Stan responded to his great niece. Mabel nodded.

"Then that's what I'll do!" She chirped, racing up the stairs to the attic. Mabel walked up to the door and put her ear to the door. She didn't hear anything. The girl quietly turned the doorknob and peaked inside the room. She gasped when she saw Dipper and Wendy snuggled together, arms tightly wrapped around each other. Mabel's smile grew even wider as she heard their heavy breathing, meaning they were asleep. "Scrapbook-ortunity!" She whispered, pulling out her camera to take a picture. The flash went off, and Mabel got worried that it might wake the couple, but, it only jostled them slightly.

"Wendy..."

"Dipper..." They murmured to each other, snuggling tighter. Mabel smiled and shut the door slowly as she walked back dow the steps. She walked into the kitchen where she found Grunkle Stan reading the newspaper.

"So, what's up with 'em?" He asked, putting down the paper.

"Ah nothin'. They just fell asleep... Together..." She couldn't hold in her excited giggle. "Grunkle Stan! They fell asleep snuggled in each other's arms! Ohhh! It was so cute! And they were whispering each other's names and they are _soooo _in love!" Mabel screeched excitedly, fist pumping the air. Stan gave a chuckle.

"Heh, can't believe the kid pulled it off. Might as well let those two sleep... It's not like we have any tourists coming through until lunch."

* * *

Dipper yawned and stretched. He felt warm and calm and he took a deep breath. He blinked a few times and his eyes adjusted to the lighting. Dipper felt his heartbeat speed up as he realized Wendy was right at his side, cuddled up with him. Dipper smiled and rested his head next to her's, and he whispered quietly,

"Wake up... We should probably get downstairs, Mabel and Stan will be wondering what has been keeping us." He leaned towards her forehead, and kissed it gently and briefly. Wendy groaned, opened her eyes and rubbed them.

"Alright dork. I'm up, I'm up." She kissed his nose. Wendy smiled at Dipper and ran her finger's through his hair. He closed his eyes at the feeling, and sighed contently. They both sat up, stretching.

"That's the best sleep I've gotten in a while." Dipper murmured, still rubbing off sleep.

"Glad to have helped !" Wendy laughed, standing up. She offered her hand to the sleepy boy, who gladly took her hand. He stood up and the walked towards the door.

"One more kiss?" He asked, looking up at her. Wendy rolled her eyes and leaned down to give him what he desired. She gave him a kiss on the lips, and kissed him until they needed air.

"Good?" She asked, smirking at Dipper's reddening face.

"Yeah... Really good."


End file.
